Lovely Paris
by Lord Kitsune
Summary: A trip to Paris, starring Sailor Venus and yours truly.


Lovely Paris

At home, I was with my sister and her lusts. Sailor Venus was cuddling next to me as Sakura was reading staring at Sailor V. Sailor Mars got mad at Robin for messing up on their work, as Jessie was making plans for a new experimental progress. Puchiko and Lopchu-Moko were playing with each other. And then, the mail came. Applescruffs went and got it. She then yelled to Sailor Venus, "Minako, there's something in the mail for you!". Sailor Venus ran over to her and opened a package. It contained 2 tickets… to Paris! "YES! THEY CAME! MY TICKETS CAME!". "What's the rush?" I said, confused. "Lord Kitsune, I got my tickets to Paris!" "Paris, Texas?" questioned Sailor Mars. "No, you silly! Paris, France!" said Sailor Venus. "There's also a Paris in Texas, nyu?" Puchiko asked, cutely. "Kya?" Lopchu-Moko asked. "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard about Paris, Texas, I'd be rich." Jessie said, sarcastically. "The person I'll be taking is… LORD KITSUNE!". Minako said. "I feel relaxed about that, now that I won't be seeing Sailor Venus for a couple of weeks… but I won't see Lord Kitsune, either." Sakura mumbled. "Now we can have some peace and quiet around here." Hiei mumbled. "Now, Hiei, that's not nice…" applescruffs said. "… but I hope the two of you have a great time, onii-chan." "We'll have a good time." I said. That night, Sailor Venus and I got packing. We'll be leaving for the airport on the day after tomorrow." I said. "And that's Saturday," said Sailor Venus. ", with no Sakura around to argue with…". Two days later, we were all at the airport. "I'll miss you, nyu." Puchiko said sadly. "I'll miss you, my adorable little brother!" applescruffs said, hugging me tight. "I'll miss you too." I said. "Be sure to send me a lot of pictures!" said Jessie. "I hope things are pleasant for you two!" Robin said, waving goodbye. "I'll take care of her while you're both gone." Sailor Mars said. "Au revoir, Lord Kitsune!" said Sakura. "Later, Minako" she then said sarcastically. We both boarded he plane. "Goodbye!" Sailor Venus and I both waved as we said it. "Farewell!" my sister, her lusts, and all the girls said as we set off.

After a few very long hours, the plane finally landed in Paris, France. "Whew, my legs were cramping up on that plane. "Yeah, so were mine." I said to her. "Your baggage?" the attendant said with a French accent. "Oh, yeah, can't forget it." I said. After we got our baggage, we left the airport. And we saw a very lovely view, much better than from the plane. Sailor Venus had a great big smile on her face and said "Paris looks so good in real life!" "I'm glad you're enjoying it." I said.

Day 1

As we walked, we saw the Eiffel Tower up close and we were so excited to see it. "This is going to be so cool looking at it!" I said. "It's going to be such a lovely view from up there." said Minako. We went up the stairs and had a nice view looking up at the place. "Oh my god I love it!" said Sailor Venus. "I am happy to know you are happy." I said, looking at the view of the place, as Sailor Venus hugged me tight. "God, I feel so hungry, how about we stop by and get lunch?". "Sure, I'm feeling ravenous." I said to her. We went down to a café and saw on the menu. "Frog legs? Snails? AAAGH!" we said, freaking out. "Here's something less… disgusting. Cheese on baguettes, kind of like sandwiches." I said. "Sandwiches… reminds me of 625. I miss him, Gantu, and Bluefox." Sailor Venus said. "This'll help us get over it." After having some French baguettes with cheese and root beer, we went off to see the Arc de Triomphe. "This seems like a big gate." I said. "Hmmm…this isn't much of a bridge, but it's a monument that's very famous." I said there. Soon, it was dark and we looked at the city from the Tower. "The city looks so pretty at night, doesn't it, Kitsune-chan?" Minako said to me. "Yes, it sure does, Minako. It sure does." I said.

Day 2

Soon, it was morning and we had only one day left of our 3 day/2 night trip in Paris. "How about we take the metro and see the lovely art at the Lourve?" Minako asked me. "Hmmm, sounds good to me!" I said back to her. So we took the next metro and we ended up at the Louvre. "Looks like a glass pyramid if you ask me." Minako said to me. "I know. I've seen pictures of the place." I said. So we went inside and we looked at all of the drawings. "The 'Mona Lisa' by Leonardo DaVinci!" I said. I liked it so we took a picture of it (in fact, we took many pictures, and bought some souviners, but I didn't mention those). A kid came up to us and said, "You know, just a few days ago, the famous thief, Lupin III, struck here and stole a picture. Zenigata tried to catch him, but Lupin got away." "That's nice, kid, but we'd better be going." I said. "I love the museum." Sailor Venus said, as we walked out. But, then, after a long day of taking more pictures and buying more souviners, it got dark. We kept on walking and we came upon a giant, red… windmill. It said "Moulin Rouge" (!) "How about we go inside, Kitsune-chan?" Sailor Venus asked me, so the two of us walked in. Inside, we found a bunch of dancing girls and abunch of people drinking lots of fruit juices. "Should we check it out here?" I asked, confused. "Agreed." Minako said to me. So the two of us stayed there, drinking milkshakes and watching the shows. We eventually got tired so we got back to he hotel after that.

Day 3

This was now our last day of the trip (we would be going back home the next day). We took another metro and we went down to Luxembourg Gardens and checked out all the scenery and saw all of the beautiful flowers and herbs (which we also took pictures of). We then had some tea and looked. "Just think. Tomorrow, we'll be back home." Minako said to me. "But we will have these pictures and souviners to remember this trip by." I said to her. "Look over there!" she said. "What?" I said. "Notre Dame!" she said, pointing at its reflection in a pool by the table. Then, we went took a sailboat up the stream and we saw the large cathedral up close. "This looks so beautiful." Sailor Venus said to me. "Too bad there's no hunchback." I said, joking. The two of us went inside. It looked so empty inside, as it was full of echoes as the two of us spoke with each other. We saw the large stained-glass window as we walked up the stairs. As we kept on walking, we saw the bells. We then saw… a person. As we got closer, it was someone familiar… it was Quasimodo. "Um, hello." He said to us. "Hi there." I said. "I'm glad to see you." Minako said. Quasi then gave us a tour of the place and went up to the balcony afterwards. "Are these… gargoyles?" Sailor Venus asked. "Yes." Said Quasimodo. "It's getting late. We'd better go." I said. "Later, Quasi." Said Minako. I thought that I heard the gargoyles talking as we left. That night, we went up to the Eiffel Tower for one last time. "Kitsune-chan?" Minako asked me. "Yes?" I said. "How about we kiss… FRENCH STYLE?" she said. "You got it, girl." I said, then… we French kissed (!).

Day 4

The next day, we took the plane. "Bye, Paris!" we both said, as we took a few more pictures and went to board the plane. A few hours later (as our legs cramped up), we were back. Sakura, Robin, Sailor Mars, applescruffs, Jessie, Puchiko, Lopchu-Moko, and applescruffs' boys were there, waiting for us. They all came up and greeted us. "Oh, onii-chan, I missed you!" applescruffs said, cheerfully. "I missed you, too. We got a lot of souviners." I said. "It's great to be home." Sailor Venus said. "Great, you're back." Said Sakura, angrily. "I really missed you, nyu." Said Puchiko. We showed everyone the pictures and gaveout the souviners. Sailor Venus and Sakura were arguing (again, after a long time) as we got to the car anddrove back home. It was great to be back home.


End file.
